


Soft Prey

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gangbang, Infected Characters, Jealousy, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Raped by Monsters, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Cornered by a Hunter in the mansion, Rebecca braces for the worst.  And it comes, but not in the way she expected or could possibly prepare for; the creature was pursuing her for something other than a meal.  And when the sounds of the struggle draw in more Hunters, will the young S.T.A.R.S. medic be able to escape?





	Soft Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



The door was stuck.

She pounded on the door, panicking, trying the handle over and over despite it not budging.  She spun as the hunter approached her and tried to stay calm.  She had to.  She’d fought these things before.  With Billy.  And with guns she’d lost in the days she spent getting chased by monsters.

She was alone now, she had an empty handgun, and the hunter was slowly closing in, yellow eyes wide and sizing her up.  She had barely any sleep in days, every nerve was worn down.  There wasn’t any backup, there wasn’t anywhere to run, and she couldn’t fight it.  She had come so far, survived the _Ecliptic Express_ and the Training Facility, she’d reunited with Chris, Alpha Team was looking for them.  And none of it mattered because she was going to die here.  It came closer, and she panicked and fell on her ass, shoving herself into a corner and covering her head and cringing.

She could feel it’s hot breath hitting her arms and her nostrils were filled with the mixed scent of a reptile cage and raw meat, and out the corner of her eye she could see it was standing above her.  Any second now, and one of those wicked sets of talons would swipe down.  If she was lucky it’d sever her carotids and she’d bleed out fast enough to die before it started eating her.  She shook and sobbed for a long time. 

Far longer than it should’ve taken the Hunter to start.  She forced her head, still covered by her arms, to turn towards it.  The Hunter’s ugly face maybe half a foot from hers.  She was helpless, had panicked and cornered herself, and couldn’t have provided a better opportunity unless she laid down on a plate after pouring barbeque sauce on herself.  But the Hunter didn’t seem interested.

She studied it as it studied her, looking at the yellow eyes with slits for pupils.  Down the left side of its face a trio of faded vertical lines were visible even in the dim light.  They were scars, the size and shape looking not to dissimilar from the wounds she’d expect those claws could inflict. Its nostrils flared with every intake of breath, and when she managed to stifle her own voice, she could hear it sniffing at her. 

She tried to get to her feet, only for it to move forward and butt the top of its head against her chest, surprising her and causing her to fall back on her ass.  It head butted her a few more times; quick darting movements forward before backing off, then did it and lingered, burying its face against her bulletproof vest and continuing to sniff at her. 

What was it doing?

A big hand wrapped around her right calf, squeezing slightly, and the Hunter stood to its full height and backed up, dragging Rebecca back to the center of the reading room.  She flailed her arms, jostling an end table placed against the bookshelves, and it tottered but didn’t fall. 

She kicked her left leg, aiming for it’s face.  She missed, and if her boot against its shoulder did anything, the Hunter wasn’t showing it.  It raked its free hand down, claws tearing ruts in her ballistic vest but not going through to her skin, before catching on the fabric of her cargo pants and rending them.  It kept slashing at her lower body.  It nicked her thighs a few times, but the swipes weren’t meant to disembowel or disable, the vast majority of the damage was limited to cloth. 

It took her too long to realize what it was doing, why it hadn't ripped her to shreds.  Partly because the thought of what it was doing was simply absurd, and partly because she didn't  _want_ to acknowledge what it was doing.

It was very deliberately tearing out the crotch of her uniform.  She awkwardly tried to kick it, blows deflected by its swinging arm, while trying and failing to pull her right leg free.  A quick flick of claws, a nick on her left hip, and the underwear she’d been wearing was longer blocking the hunters view of her pussy.  Her face turned red and she quickly positioned her hands over herself; by now it was obvious what the Hunter was after.

Her mind flashed back to her previous run-ins, in the Training Facility.  The Hunters shrieked and screamed and went after both her and Billy, but they always aimed for the jugular with him.  Only his quick reflexes and the fact he was a lot stronger than she was kept him alive.  With her, they’d swipe, but they’d also pin her to the ground, try to separate her.  She didn't survive because she was some badass veteran war criminal, she survived because they weren't really trying to kill her. 

They had always been after her for different reasons than they went after men. 

She couldn’t let it.

She tried aiming a kick straight for one of its yellow eyes, but the Hunter’s hand grabbed her left ankle and she was left thrashing helplessly.  It held her legs apart and lifted her up, leaving her shoulders and the back of her head on the ground.  The Hunter bumped its snout against her hands, sniffed at them.  It ran a slimy, red tongue against her left hand, which was clasped over her right.  Its eyes locked on hers, and it let out a low, rumbling noise that rose in pitch to a hiss.  

Then it bit her.

It thrust its head forward and snapped its jaws, and she yelped and pulled her hands away.  Blood welled underneath her glove and it hurt.  Pulling the glove off she noticed that while the skin was broken in a jagged pattern, those yellow, triangular teeth probably could’ve done a lot worse.

It was all to get her to move her hands, she realized a second too late for that to matter.

Its thick, red tongue forced its way in before she could put her hands back in place.  Rebecca screamed in a mixture of anger, fear, and disgust.  She was being raped by the tongue of some freakish lizard science experiment.  She tried to push its head away from her crotch to no avail, thought about punching it or gouging an eye, then saw those serrated, triangular teeth mere inches from the skin of her most sensitive parts and froze up.

The thing kept licking her, the tongue pressing against her front walls.  She did her best to suppress any reaction to the sensations she was experiencing.  This was sick, twisted, and she couldn’t actually feel good from this.  She just couldn’t.  The tip of the tongue found something inside her and kept running against it in ways that made her moan despite her best efforts.

The situation was so goddamn unfair.  After days of wandering zombie infested trains, laboratories, corporate facilities, and this mansion, she was prone, helpless, at the mercy of something created in a lab to have none.  She didn't want to die, not at all, but getting raped by a lizard monster wasn't much of a better option.

And on top of it all, the Hunter was easily better with its tongue than any previous sexual partner she’d had.

She clenched her teeth and tried to work up the courage to punch the stupid thing.  Teeth be damned, this was sickening.  But she couldn’t.  She just tried in vain to break free as it kept lapping her and she moaned and whined. 

She was getting close when the door she had been trying, the one that was stuck, creaked.  For a second, she felt immense relief.  Yes, Chris or Jill or Captain Wesker or Barry or whoever it was had a view of her, whining while a monster had its tongue buried in her vagina.  But they’d come nonetheless.  She might never live down this encounter, but they’d manage to kill the stupid thing.

That split-second of relief ended when she managed to pry her attention away from the Hunter and look at the door.  Another of the creatures came in, sniffing the air.  The one raping her pulled its face away and she sighed as the tip of its tongue flicked her clit as it withdrew.  Still holding her legs, it shrieked a challenge, that the other Hunter responded to. 

More shrieks sounded in the distance.  Her rapist let go of her legs and stepped over her, growling.  As it did, she caught a fleeting glance at the dripping, red member that had protruded from between its legs.  The Hunter that had barged in on her and the scarred-up one took a step back and hissed.  They both hunched over. 

Fights over mates could turn deadly.

The one that had been eating her out was a bit bigger than the newcomer, and when it charged, they both went through the doorway, hissing and scratching. 

Rebecca rolled onto her stomach and eyed the second door out of the room.  The Hunters continued to distract themselves, roaring and scratching and biting each other.  Perfect.  Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and ran for the other door leading out of the reading room; she wasn’t going to try going past the brawling hunters.

She reached the door and swung it open.  She wasn’t sure who was more surprised, her or the third Hunter, standing on the other side of the door.  This one had a band of black stripes along its sides, probably covering its back.  It cocked its head to the side and let out an inquisitive chirping noise.  She managed an “Uh…” before it barreled into her, knocking her to the ground.  The sniffing and headbutting it was doing was all too familiar to her now, and she struggled to rise, trying to twist and dodge around the lizard.

One clawed hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked, pulling her to her feet but leaving her off-balance.  She stumbled against the shelves, knocking books to the ground as the Hunter crowded her in.  Talons raked at her gear, eventually slicing through the straps of her vest.  It managed to wrestle the Kevlar off of her, sniffing the interior of the vest, before casting it aside.  She pounded on its head and kicked her legs while the Hunter tore at the front of her shirt and bra. 

Summoning as much strength as she could, she braced herself against the shelves and shoved off, managing to break the hold of the Hunter pinning her to the wall and ran for the door, a door, any door away.  She hadn’t even crossed the threshold when the smallest hunter barreled into her, running on all fours and yowling plaintively.  It hit her hard enough to knock the wind out of her, and they both fell to the floor.  “Oof”

She scrambled out from under the monster, only to freeze when she heard angry hissing.  The big, scar-faced Hunter stood in the doorway, teeth bared.  It had a few new scrapes, although it looked like the smaller one had the worse of their fight.   The small one on looked at the scar-faced one and started to bolt, until it looked down at what it was on top of.  Then it leaned down and licked her face as the scarred-up one and the striped one both screamed.  The small one leapt up in panic, then hopped to a corner.

The striped one and scarred one were much closer in size, and neither one was intimidated by the other.  She had to cover her ears at their yowling and hissing as they both stomped towards her, with the small one occasionally taking a tentative step forward before backing off.

They could all kill each other.  That would be great.  But them distracting one another was perfect; she needed to get away before one of them backed off or got chased off or a fourth one showed up or whatever.  She rolled onto her stomach and began crawling for the door.  It was open wide enough to let her know there wasn’t _another_ Hunter checking to see what the fuss was about.  She kept her head down and mouth shut, focused on remaining unseen as the Hunters postured to one another. 

She almost made it when she accidentally bumped against an end table.  It wavered, and something silvery slid off the top, hit her in the head, and landed on the floor. It was heavy, and she let out a small cry. Immediately, the hissing and wailing stopped.  Against her better judgment she looked over her shoulder.

Three sets of yellow eyes were staring at her.

She pushed herself to her feet and tried to bolt only to skid to halt when the small one leapt over a chair and blocked the door.  It let out a growl and snapped at her, causing her to back up.  That’s when she was yanked backwards by a big, clawed hand clasping her on the shoulder and pulling.  She fell on her back and crabwalked away from the scar-faced one.

She then promptly backed into the one that had pried off her vest.  It immediately latched onto her to keep her from fleeing.  The small one closed in, as did the scar-faced one.  They grabbed her and held on tight as she tried and failed to thrash out. 

The Hunters sniffed and licked and nipped at her.  The small one hopped in front and was fascinated by her breasts; at one point opening it’s jaws wide and engulfing her right breast in it’s mouth.  Thankfully, it didn’t bite down, instead running its tongue along her flesh, tracing a slow circle around her nipple.  All the while she could feel the hot breath behind her.  She almost jumped when a tongue ran from the small of her back all the way along her spine.  It traced her backbone and shoulder blades as she vainly struggled to get free, while the Hunter in front of her shifted attention to her other breast.  The scar faced one was back at her pussy, lapping at a trail of juice that had trailed down her inner thigh. Eventually, they grew bored. 

They easily wrestled her around, the other two somehow crowding the scar-faced one out momentarily. The stripped ones paws were at her hips, talons digging into skin enough to draw some blood. The small one grabbed her head in both its scaly hands and steered her face towards its crotch.  She got a better look at Hunter anatomy.  Its penis was long and slightly curved; the tip was thin but it thickened to a prominent bulge as it approached the base.  About an inch from the tip and behind the bulge were rings of small raised bumps, not quite spines.  It glistened in the dim light of the reading room.

The hunter pulled her head in close and she clamped her mouth shut.  It pressed its tip against her lips, trying to thrust its way in.  Something _wet_ was on her lips as it thrust against her; managing to shove in past her lips but not her clenched teeth.  It awkwardly thrust in the space between her right molars and her cheek, not accomplishing much, although she had a bad taste in her mouth.  It hissed and she muttered and “Nnnnmm-mmmmh” without opening her mouth. The scar-faced, at her side one growled in irritation.

The stalemate lasted until the striped hunter, which already had its hands on her, pressed against her ass.

She’d had anal once before, with a boy she had been too eager to please, who said it would be good.  After being told to relax about fifty times, and far more lube than either expected, it was an uncomfortable, unromantic, unsatisfying experience for her.  Not painful, but nothing she’d ask to repeat.

That boyfriend was nowhere near the size of the monster currently poking her ass with its cock.  Its hands gripping her hips, the tips of its claws poking her skin, she realized that there was no chance of getting away.  She wiggled her hips up and down, trying to give the Hunter the hint that she had another hole to use.  One that was wet after being tongue-fucked.  It was degrading and humiliating, but it definitely would’ve been better for her had the Hunter’s aim been just a little lower.  She plaintively whined against her teeth.

It either didn’t notice or care.

It began to push itself in.  Rebecca tried to force herself to relax, loosen up, because hopefully it would be less painful if she did.  It eased back and forth slowly before almost pulling itself all the way out she thought the maybe it was going to be bearable.  When it shifted its weight and drove deep, burying itself past the bulge, it probably didn’t matter how tense or relaxed she’d been.  It _hurt_.

Her reactionary scream was immediately cut off by the small Hunter’s cock forcing itself between her teeth and down her mouth.  It tasted off; like a stronger version of the chemical aftertaste of bargain-brand junk food.  With its two clawed hands wrapped around her head, Rebecca didn’t dare bite down as it shoved its way in, her jaws open uncomfortably wide to accommodate it.  She had given oral before, but this was altogether different; instead of picking a pace for movement, she was held in place by the Hunter’s hands as it shoved its way down her throat.

The two Hunters thrusted erratically, with no consistent pace.  She gagged and coughed around the cock being driven down her throat, while each thrust in her ass made her want to scream.  She tried digging her nails into the small Hunter’s scales and raking them, tried to find a sensitive spot and punch it, tried to do anything as the creature continued driving into her mouth.  The Hunter behind her kept driving in roughly.

The third Hunter approached from her side.  The creatures growled at one another, though the sound began to sound far away.  It grabbed one of her legs and lifted it to the side.  Something warm and wet found her snatch.  The third Hunter’s tongue, she eventually realized.  It felt good, like it did before.  It was clearly the most pleasurable way the hunters were using her.  She couldn’t even manage disgust at the fact she enjoyed the creature lapping at her vagina.

Pried open, fucked in two holes and being licked in her third.

Her struggles began to weaken and tears began to roll down her cheeks as her lungs burned.  She wasn’t getting a chance to breathe creature down her throat.  She tried to think of a way out, tried to think of a way to get some air, but her vision was blurring and all she could think of was how unfair this was.  She had survived so much, only to choke on the cock of a monster.  She whimpered as the striped Hunter continued to slam into her ass and the scar-faced one lapped at her pussy.  She wasn’t quite sure if it was from pleasure or pain.  The two had begun to blur in her oxygen-deprived mind.

Her eyes were getting heavy as the Hunters continued fucking her.  Suddenly, the Hunter behind her gripped her tight, its talons digging even deeper than before, the new pain shocking her back to alertness for a second as something warm flooded her insides.  The Hunter pulled itself free.  It was finished… maybe the small one was close, too.

It took what felt like an eternity but might’ve just been five seconds after the striped Hunter finished in her ass, but the small Hunter finally came, its hot cum burning in her abused throat.  It pulled free after its cock softened. Rebecca hacked up something vile tasting and coughed painfully to force all of its cum out of her throat, before finally, _finally_ being able to take another breath.  The Hunter let go of her head, and she crumpled facedown to the carpet, taking deep breaths as she waited for the room to stop spinning. 

It hadn’t stopped spinning when something broad pressed against her backside.  She didn’t even need to look to know it was the scar-faced Hunter.  She halfheartedly tried to drag herself away on rubbery limbs, flopping over on one side, until it gripped her again.  She slammed her eyes shut.  At least she’d be able to breath this time.

Her lucky streak didn’t end there, either, she bitterly noted.  This creature had apparently figured out that her pussy was the right hole to fuck and it lined its cock up.    It planted a hand on the side of her head, pressing her down into the carpet and the puddle of cum she had coughed up, before entering her.

It wasn’t the worst sensation she had all night.  It had gotten her wet with its tongue, after all, and while he was big, he wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as the one in her ass had been, and she was allowed to breathe.  She just laid on the floor and let it have its way with her.  Like its brethren, this Hunter’s thrusts had no rhythm, were unpredictable.  But the big, cock inside her, the little bumps and ridges against her sensitive spots, felt good.  Better than anything else that had happened to her tonight, at least.

As it continued to thrust, she found her left hand travelling down, between her legs.  She rubbed herself while the hunter fucked her.  She was rapidly building back up to where the scar-faced Hunter had left her when the first interloper appeared, and then beyond that.  She was getting close, and fought back against the sick twisting in her stomach.  She assured herself that she would have plenty of time to be disgusted with herself later; there was plenty to feel disgust over.  She was about to cum for her rapist, and her rapist wasn’t even human.  That was for later.

Right now, she just wanted to feel something pleasurable.

When she came, she screamed, loud enough that the small Hunter, which had curled up on the ground in her line of sight, jerked awake with a growl, before observing the source of the noise.  The scar-faced Hunter bit her left shoulder, right it met her neck; she felt the pinch and the warmth welling out between teeth, but it didn't hurt. The thing continued to slam into her randomly for a long time before screeching.  The warm, thick liquid filled her.

The small hunter wandered over, and Rebecca clenched her eyes and jaw shut.  She did not want a repeat of the blowjob she gave it.  The scar-faced one, still with its softening member buried inside her, hissed and swatted at the at the small one.  Rebecca opened her eyes when she heard the pained yip of the small hunter as it backed away. 

The scarred hunter laid on the ground, grasping her firmly in its massive hands.  He held her tightly, both of them on their sides.  Rebecca wasted no time after its orgasm to feel shame and disgust at herself.  This thing had raped her… it was the first of the three to tear at her clothes and fuck her with its mouth.  And it was a science experiment.  And she came for it, she helped it along. 

She felt like vomiting.  Her head swirled and her guts churned and she needed to get away from the hunter.  Hunters, because the other two were crowding in now.    The scar-faced one let out an annoyed growl as they did so, but simply kept a hold of her.  The other two huddled up against her, leaving her practically buried in the scaly bastards.

They were still for what felt like an eternity, wheezing slightly, before Rebecca was convinced they were sleeping.  She began to carefully, _very carefully_ , work her way out from under the monsters dogpiling her, carefully shifting the scar-faced one’s arms and then, inch by inch pushing herself away.  It was agonizing, every part of her was achy and tired and moving from under the dead weight the hunters represented strained muscles she didn’t know she had.

Every inch was a little victory.  Every time a hunter twitched in its sleep or grumbled terrified her.  If she woke them up, would they want to go another round? 

Making the decision to plant her boot against the striped one’s snout and _push_ was the hardest choice she could remember making, but she couldn’t really get purchase on the floor while laying on her side, and if she twisted to be on her belly or back, she’d have to move the others.

Mercifully, these things were apparently heavy sleepers.

It took what felt like an eternity, but eventually she was out from under the pile.  She laid there, panting, shivering, staring at the ceiling for another eternity.  She just wanted to rest now.  She ran her hand across her face, before looking at the back of her hand.  The bleeding had stopped on its own.  Between the darkness and the blood coating it, it was hard to make out but she had the distant feeling something was _odd_ with the wound.

That occupied her foggy thoughts until she saw the pile of hunters shift out the corner of her eye, and she lifted her neck to look.  It was the scar-faced one.  It had rolled onto it’s back, tongue sticking out a half-inch from loosely-clenched teeth.

She had to run, the thought managed to force its way through her brain, cutting through the fog.  She didn’t want to be here when they woke up.  But she was so tired.

There was a bed in another room.  One door, which she could block.  Maybe.  She forced herself to her feet and limped her way out of the room, almost tripping on a book as she did.  Was she in the right hallway?  God she was cold.  The hunters were warm.

The shudder of self-loathing that lanced through her when she thought that brought a bit of clarity.  She was in what she remembered as being the C-shaped hallway.  Not the right one.  Lucky there was a door to the hallway leading to the staircase here; because she wasn’t going to backtrack through the hunter room.

She stumbled and braced herself against the walls, forcing herself to stop.  She looked at herself.  Bloody, but not as bad as she could’ve been.  Gingerly she felt herself over.  No broken bones, no real pain, even when palpating where she’d been nicked.  Between her legs, she was sensitive, barely suppressing a whine.  She pressed her fingers there for longer than it took her mind to make up that, raw and bruised as she was, nothing was torn or severely damaged.

Her thoughts were cut short by an outraged howl from the reading room.  Joined by two others.

That jolted her forward, and she peeled down the hallway and hooked a right, through the creepy taxidermy deer room, another right, and she staggered into the bedroom just as she heard the clicking of talons against the floor.  She slammed the door shut behind her, then immediately went to the cabinet right by the door and shoved. 

It scraped the floor and she pushed and it moved and she heard shrieking and something against the door.  Several somethings.  The door rattle but held, and she was laying on the floor, too tired to get up at the exertion of getting to the room and barricading herself.

She could go to sleep.

But something kept annoying her. 

The light wasn’t any better here, but she remembered thinking something about her cuts.  They’d all clotted up, she wasn’t bleeding anymore.  But they didn’t hurt, her exertions hadn’t reopened them as far as she could tell.

Laying on her side, she looked at her left hand again, at the dark stain over the bite wound.  With the low light and the stain, it was hard to see, but the wound looked off.  Her mouth was dry, and it took to long to work up enough saliva, but eventually she washed the clotted blood away with a glob of spit—unsanitary, but not the worst kind of infection she could get here.

And she laughed and cried.

The bite _mark_ was there, in a raised oval of scar tissue.  Not a scab, a scar.  The wound had closed itself.  That was fucking impossible. 

Just like lizard people were.

The scar was bumpy and maybe it was a trick of the light but the color looked off, and it was bigger than she remembered the bite wound had been. Her fingers were stiff when she wiggled them, and she swore the ones on her left were a little longer than on her right. Rolling onto her back, she traced similarly raised patches of hard or hardening skin where she'd been nicked. The color was all fucking wrong, at least she thought so, her eyes were having a hard time differentiating. She was infected.

That was a problem for later.

In the end, she didn’t have the energy to panic anymore, or even get to bed.  Instead, she just grabbed the covers and pulled them down over herself as she faded.  She was infected.  She’d seen a lot of weird things happen because of the virus.  She should not have been able to move that cabinet by herself.  And yes, she’d been raped by a trio of monsters.  Dealing with that could wait, she was too tired, and could almost feel changes coming on.

She’d figure things out when she woke up.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little hard to square Rebecca in 1/Remake, where she is mostly a damsel in distress with a few helpful moments, with her in Zero, where she's out of her depth and less acclimated to violence than Billy, but still trawling through a facility full of rampaging monsters; case in point the Hunter cutscene in RE1, where she just kind of gives up against something she'd been fighting off a few days earlier (especially in the REmake). But that cutscene is an excellent setup for alternate takes for what the Hunter wanted, as was requested. I have no idea at what point I decided to make the Hunters bickering over who gets dibs a thing, but it amused the Hell out of me; hope I didn't go overboard with it.


End file.
